


Leprechaun

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Of course the kids of the Enchanted Forest were going to explore the myths and legends of the Land without Magic.





	Leprechaun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on nropays fantastic artwork https://nropay-gallery.tumblr.com/image/171557216739  
> and @woodelfs comments

Neal Nolan, (seven and two thirds years old), dug his toes into the dirt and stopped the swing.

“So, are they real?”

Alexandra, (only a month off her eighth birthday), grunted as she dropped to hang from her knees on the climbing frame; “Here or There?”

It was an important question. Here magic was different from There, creatures that were common over There didn’t live Here and vice versa. Alexandra and Neal looked at Gideon, (seven last month), he knew about this sort of stuff.

Gideon cocked his head to one side and turned the stick he’d been using as a sword into a pen to doodle in the dirt with.

“They don’t exist There, but there’s lots of evidence that they are real Here.”

Neal twisted on the swing; “So, could we invite one for the party, or are not the type for parties?”

Alexandra and Neal looked at Gideon, his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth and he was drawing squiggles in the dirt with his stick. They waited, this was Gid in his thinking state and unless he got lost in his head for ages they would wait. The last time he’d got lost in his head for too long they had just picked him up and carried him to the ice cream shop, nothing could get Gid back in the real world like ice cream. After a little while Gid lifted his head and said; “There are ways to invite one, but we’ll need Nephew Henry’s help.”

Neal grinned and kicked himself off to start swinging again; “Your turn to ask him Gid.”

Henry, (twentyish, because grown-ups didn’t keep track of their age properly), was more than willing to help his uncles and their friend summon a leprechaun, right up until the spell worked.

“I didn’t think that would work!”

Alexandra rolled her eyes as Neal and Gid ran for the broom to sweep up the broken glass the leprechaun had left after it shot through the window riding on a trail of rainbow.

“Seriously? You do remember that your Uncle Gid has magic and is like the brainiest person in town after his Mom, right?”

Henry nodded dumbly. Alexandra put her hands on her hips; “Did you even read the homework Gid gave you? Because we highlighted the bit about needing one of the circle to be over thirteen and still a believer, which you are, y’know with the heart thing you’ve got going on.”

“Heart of the Truest Believer. Yeah but…”

Henry wilted in the force of her glare. She was so much younger than him, but with two uncles her age he’d just got used to the weird age gap thing. To be honest he thought of Alexandra as an auntie.

“Okay, is this thing dangerous?”

Gid and Neal ran back into the room with every brush and dustpan that Snow owned, which was a lot.

“No, no, it’s cool, it’s just gone to do what Neal asked it to.”

There was a bit of random clattering and silly untangling as Henry took the only two tools he need to sweep up the glass.

“Right, so not dangerous and what was it you asked him to do Uncle Neal?”

“Make sure we had an awesome party. Do you want Gid to do fix that for you?”

Henry bit his lip and thought some very rude words, before he took a deep breath; “Uncle Gid could you magic this right?”

“Oh, yeah,” – Gid waved a hand sending orange smoke at the broken window and the glass, - “Sorry don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”

The shards of glass vanished, and the window repaired itself. Henry would have to explain to his grandparents why they now had a shamrock patterned stained glass window, but that was a minor thing compare to explaining why there was a leprechaun running wild now. Henry sighed and pulled out his phone, he had some calls to make.

The leprechaun did everything Neal asked. The celebration was awesome. More cake and ice cream than anyone could eat, decorations and fireworks that were super shiny, and cool music. All of the beer turned green, which the grown-ups were weird about until Leroy drank a pint and declared that it tasted fine. Gid’s Dad wasn’t best pleased about being pinched, but he wasn’t wearing green and rules were rules. After Gid’s mom whispered something in his ear he had snapped his fingers and turned his suit bright green, so that was all cool.

What Gid hadn’t mentioned was that once the leprechaun was invited it would stick around, and since Neal had been the one to talk to it first it had decided that Neal’s house was now it’s house. As far as Neal and his little sisters were concerned a leprechaun housemate was great.

Neal’s mom and dad had very different views which is why two days after the party Gid sat on the stairs listening to his papa on the phone with Neal’s dad. He stuffed the bottom of his tee-shirt into his mouth to smother his giggles. Papa didn’t even have the phone on speaker, but Gid could here Neal’s dad shouting.

“Gold, you are family and my friend, but I swear if you don’t get your arse over here in the next five minutes I will have your caddy towed and crushed.”

Papa put the phone down and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He was trying to look stern, but his eyes were twinkling.

“Gideon, please tell me you didn’t summon a creature without finding the spell to banish it.”

Gid huffed and snapped his fingers, a swirl of orange smoke dropped a scroll into his hand.

“Papa. Please.”

Gold chuckled and held out his hand; “Come on then son. Let’s go and fix the Charmings, and then get some cranberry muffins for your Mama.”

Gid ran down the stairs and grabbed his papa’s hand; “Don’t forget she’ll want vegemite with them.”

Papa shuddered; “I will be very glad when you little sister is here, son.”


End file.
